nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford Crown Victoria (2nd Generation)
The Ford Crown Victoria (2nd Generation) is a full sized saloon that was in production between 1998 to 2011. It found popularity within the taxi and police consumer markets for its durability. The P71 series is the common police interceptor model utilised within North America from 1992 to 2011. It was replaced by the Ford Police Interceptor Sedan and the Ford Police Interceptor Utility upon the end of P7B production. The 1998 to 2000 model was the first production police interceptor version of the 2nd generation Ford Crown Victoria. It replaced the 1st generation in 1998 with a restyled body that brought its looks closer to the Mercury Grand Marquis. It was discontinued, along with the rest of the Panther platform, in April of 2011, and subsequently replaced by the Ford Police Interceptor Sedan (Concept). ''Need for Speed: World'' The Crown Victoria Police Interceptor was made available in Need for Speed: World on June 27, 2012 as a tier 2 vehicle. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class vehicle. The Crown Victoria is, despite being one of the heaviest cars in the game, a responsive and grippy car. Its nitrous delivers a great boost of speed, whilst its acceleration is very gradual. Players may be able to hit 186 mph (300 km/h) with nitrous. It is one of the best suited for Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape. Grey The Grey style is a Speedboost car fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts that costs . It was initially released on June 27, 2012 as a top-up gift, and was later made available in the car dealer on August 10, 2013. Blue The Blue style is a stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on June 16, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. Cruiser The Cruiser style is a drag car that costs . It was released on October 30, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Hoser The Hoser style is an unreleased Cop Edition car intended for release to celebrate Canada Day. It is fitted with aftermarket wheels, bullbars, and a white/red livery inspired by the Vancouver Police Department. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Crown Victoria Police Interceptor appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an SCPD Traffic Police unit. The SCPD unit is unlocked at the beginning of the player's career. It is slower than other cars within its class but is also the heaviest Traffic Police vehicle, making it possible for players to deal a great amount of damage to racers. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Crown Victoria appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a rare bonus wheel reward and as a traffic car. ''Super Taxi'' The Super Taxi is a tier 5 car unlocked as a reward from the bonus wheel. It has a high top speed of 218 mph (351 km/h) and has a "challenging" handling rating. Its acceleration is somewhat lacking compared to other tier 5 cars. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Crown Victoria appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as the main patrol vehicle of the Fairhaven City Police Department. It can be regularly seen patrolling the streets as well as remaining stationary at some speed trap locations. Compared to other police vehicles, the Crown Victoria is the weakest and slowest car of the FCPD. It is deployed during a pursuit at heat levels 1 and 2. ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Crown Victoria appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as a police car and a taxi. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The Crown Victoria appears in ''Need for Speed'' (2015) as a Ventura Bay Police Department patrol unit. ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Crown Victoria appears in Need for Speed: Payback as a Fortune Valley Police Department patrol unit and a unique player vehicle that can be unlocked by completing its abandoned car event. Abandoned It is unlocked upon successfully delivering it to Rav at his airfield during its rotation period as an abandoned car. As a unique vehicle, it can not be altered with any visual customisation items, it can not have its paint and wrap modified, and can not be stance tuned. It can, however, be equipped with performance parts and vanity items. It is the only vehicle to have a performance level rating cap of 365, and is the only FVPD vehicle that can be driven by a player. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Crown Victoria appears in Need for Speed: Edge with a civilian model trim. ''Need for Speed: Heat The Crown Victoria appears in Need for Speed: Heat as a Palm City Police Department patrol unit. Trivia *The Crown Victoria is one of two available SCPD units for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 demo releases of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) for the Dark Horse event. *The standard Crown Victoria Police Interceptor in Need for Speed: World has a Juggernaut icon assigned to it when viewing a player's garage, but the vehicle doesn't have the Skill Mod equipped. Gallery NFSW_Ford_Crown_Victoria_Police_Interceptor_Grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Grey) NFSW_Ford_Crown_Victoria_Police_Interceptor_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Ford_Crown_Victoria_Police_Interceptor_Cruiser.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Cruiser Drag) Cop_Ford_Crown_Vic3_CARPAGE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) TheRun-image130382.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Super Taxi) MW2012CrownVictoria.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (FCPD) NFS2015FordCrownVictoria.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (VBPD) NFSPB_Ford_CrownVictoria_Promotional.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (FVPD) NFSPB_FordCrownVictoriaPI_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (Abandoned) NFSE_Ford_Crown_Victoria.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_FordCrownVictoriaPI_PCPD_Day.jpg|''Need for Speed: Heat'' (PCPD) NFSHE_FordCrownVictoriaPI_PCPD_Night.jpg|''Need for Speed: Heat'' (PCPD Task Force)